


True Love

by mishasassbutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Other, Siren, idk why im writing this, samjess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasassbutts/pseuds/mishasassbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A siren-like creature is able to take the visage of someone's true love. Castiel is out to get beer for the brothes and when he returns... Well, Sam doesn't exactly see Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. This was written for that one loser named Debbie. I hope you like it, ya nerd.

"Castiel, did you really forget to grab the beer _again?_ ," Dean groaned, running a hand through his hair. He closed his laptop, about to get up to walk to Castiel when he saw Sam's face. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted, no words coming out. "What, Sam? What is it?" Dean asked, worry growing.  
Sam tried to speak, nothing coming out. "Jess?" Sam finally squeaked out.  
"What?" Dean asked, looking over to Castiel, still standing at the door, his same blank expression plastered onto his face.  
"Is that you, Jessica?" Sam said, getting up from the bed and slowly making his way towards the creature.  
"Sam," Dean snapped, aware of what the creature was. He was just on the case, two victims so far. The creature that looked like Castiel in Dean's eyes reached up and stroked the side of Sam's face. Sam quickly turned to Dean, an evil look in his eyes.  
"What is it, Sam?" Dean managed to get out before he rushed towards him, slamming him against the wall. Dean tried to reach over to the bronze blade in his bag on the table but it was _just_ out of his reach. "Dammit," He whispered once he gave up on the blade. Sam fell to the ground suddenly, a blue light filling the dim motel room. The creature also fell to the floor, Castiel stepping over its dead body and into the motel room.  
"I got the beer, Dean," Castiel said in his normal monotone voice, holding up the 6-pack of beer in his hand. "Sirens always take shape of someone's true love."  
"D-Didn't the creature look like anything to you?" Dean shakily asked.  
"It looked like a normal siren, why?" Castiel asked, placing the beer on the table and starting to haul Sam onto the motel bed.  
"Sam saw Jess," Dean explained.  
"Well, like I said, true love," Castiel said, pulling the blanket up to Sam's shoulder and tucking him in. He returned his attention to Dean. "What did you see?" Castiel asked.  
"Well, uh, you," Dean mumbled, trying not to be clear.  
"What?" Castiel said, taking a step closer to Dean.  
"You," He said, a smile forced onto his face.  
"Oh, Dean," Castiel chuckled. "I lied. I saw the siren as you," He concluded. He leaned in closer than he ever had, a soft smile replacing his usual blank face. Dean closed the gap, leaning in until their lips locked. It felt absolutely perfect.


End file.
